


Something to Talk About｜我们需要谈谈（by Nightwalker 翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Series: The Engagement｜婚约 [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Adventures (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼觉得他们需要谈谈；史蒂夫不太确定这是不是个好兆头。与此同时，复仇者们向所有人证明他们真的很会轰趴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Talk About｜我们需要谈谈（by Nightwalker 翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something to Talk About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239490) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



　　复仇者们特别懂得轰趴。

　　不到十五分钟舞会事宜就搞定了，不过考虑到珍和奥萝洛已经像兴奋过度的小狗一样蹦来蹦去，奥萝洛甚至在音乐响起之前就开始跳舞了——那也没什么好奇怪的。

　　托尼和史蒂夫叫醒贾维斯，把订婚的消息告诉了他，贾维斯照例含蓄低调地表达了喜悦之情，并执意要穿戴整齐下楼来与民同乐。所以有吃的了——比克林特和彼得准备的爆米花和袋装薯片高端不少。史蒂夫都不知道橱柜到底是怎么塞下数量如此巨大的薯片的，不过考虑到复仇者大厦厨房的尺寸……

　　当然还有酒，这么仓促的派对能备这么多酒还是挺让人意外的。史蒂夫和托尼并不喝酒，而大多是复仇者其实都各有各家，不过有时候还是会给人他们一年到头都住在复仇者大厦的错觉。罗根自然是把啤酒储在冰箱里的，珍和奥萝洛则时不时地喝杯红酒或鸡尾酒，但因为托尼的缘故，她们一般都小心地把酒精放在不好找的地方。不过她们还是东拼西凑搞到了足够的酒，把克林特灌了个神志不清，而珍和奥萝洛喝着她们最喜欢的那什么颜色鲜艳的水果酒，离烂醉如泥也不远了。汉克喝得晕乎乎的，和珍蜷缩着抱在一块儿；彼得挂在墙壁上，趁罗根不注意偷喝着他的啤酒。

　　史蒂夫对他的队友们无比热衷的什么派对啊、酒精啊、电子乐啊啥的没什么兴趣，但今夜他不怎么在意了，只是看着他们借着这由头庆祝。看着这支已经成为他的家人的队伍。看着托尼。

　　托尼正在一众队友之间穿梭来去侃侃而谈，喝着是浓得不像话的意式咖啡，而贾维斯总能在托尼想再来一杯时给他续上。其实史蒂夫一直在想，贾维斯该不会是有某种不为人知的变种能力才耐心得不可思议，并且对托尼的一举一动都了然于心。

　　托尼像是感知到了史蒂夫的念头似的走到了他身边。他伸出一只手臂环住史蒂夫的腰靠了过去，史蒂夫便顺势揽住他的肩膀拥他入怀。托尼瞧着很开心，对自己、对周遭的整个世界心满意足，他神情柔和，看着周遭欢宴作乐的队友又添了几分惊讶。史蒂夫有一瞬间荒唐的失望，因为托尼露出那样的神情却不是在看着他，因此又低下头轻轻亲吻托尼的额角。他退回去，托尼便转过来看着他了，那笑容里柔情仍在，其中的快乐那么脆弱，史蒂夫几乎想伸手抓住让它永远停留。

　　托尼快乐的时候还不够多。如果能让他露出这样的笑容，史蒂夫愿意每天晚上都求婚。

　　他转而用拇指抚上那个笑容，倾身去吻。“好玩吗？”

　　托尼偏头，作势在认真思考。“要有激光枪战游戏就更好玩了。或者乐队。或者一张大床。”他决定道，说着熟练又不失真诚地朝史蒂夫递来一个暧昧的眼神。

　　对最后一条倒是真的很难说不。史蒂夫在心里提醒自己，晚些时候一定得付诸实践，到时候派对散了他们也好找借口离开。“我们的朋友真是寻欢作乐啊，对不？”

　　“也不是一直都能找到由头寻欢作乐，”托尼说，“复仇者们要应对的糟糕情况层出不穷，不管是一个人还是一起。一旦队伍里发生点什么好事，大家就玩得有点刹不住车了。”

　　史蒂夫喜欢这种说法；这是好事。

　　“这次事情来得出乎意料，不过无伤大雅。”托尼加了一句，史蒂夫不由得皱起眉头。“有时候的确会有意想不到的事情发生，惊喜总伴随着情感上的冲击，人们就更容易放松下来大肆玩乐。”

　　这听上去就不怎么妙了。

　　托尼心不在焉地轻轻擦过史蒂夫的嘴唇。“正好提醒我了，我们绝对需要谈谈。但当务之急是，”他说着从史蒂夫的怀里脱身，“我得把克林特从我的宝贝电子产品旁拖走。”

　　史蒂夫看着他离开，胸口升腾起一种古怪的情绪。出乎意料？意想不到？ _我们需要谈谈？_  


 

* * *

 

 

　　史蒂夫有点想直接把托尼拖走问问他到底想谈什么，但又不想当众闹得不愉快。也许是心里有一部分并不愿意知道到底出了什么问题，但那史蒂夫不会任由那一部分占了上风。他的确想弄明白出了什么问题。他准备好好谈一谈，因为如若不然他就没法解决，或者是帮托尼解决，或是找到别的哪个罪魁祸首然后 _打得他们_ 告饶解决。他本来没有计划今晚向托尼求婚（如果有机会好好准备的话，他会找个更私密的时机，没有乱哄哄的队友来捣乱，还能直接跳上之前提到的那张大床。以及也许还有戒指，因为史蒂夫知道自己归根结底还是个传统的人，非常、非常乐意让托尼戴上他的戒指），但那个时刻他们被家人包围着，感觉又恰到好处。托尼答应他的时候就更妙了，没错，那可以说是史蒂夫这辈子最美好的时刻。史蒂夫不想让那一刻的美好被生生毁掉。他真的不想到头来发现托尼答应他只是为了不让他在众队友面前出丑或是怎样。那到底是什么意思， _我们需要谈谈？_  


　　说到托尼，他的男友正朝他走过来，手里端着两只香槟杯，里面盛着苹果西打。托尼笑着递了一杯给史蒂夫，倾身过去与他一吻。“克林特想祝一轮酒。”托尼说。

　　“老天，”史蒂夫说，他紧张，但完全是因为另外的原因紧张，“我们要阻止他吗？”

　　“完全不知道你为啥要阻止他。”托尼说。他紧挨史蒂夫背抵着墙，惬意地靠在他身边，一点儿也不像是要温柔地跟他分手的样子。“他要么就是说一大串蠢话，反正他也一直这样我们管不了；要么就无礼又讨厌，那他这辈子都别想摆脱这个把柄了。”他喝了一口苹果汁，看着克林特摇摇晃晃地站起来。“再不然他就喝得太醉，啪叽一声拍地上。不管怎么样都是我赢嘛。”

　　克林特好歹终于站定，然后举起手里的灌装啤酒。

　　“敬酒！”珍欢呼道，“敬酒！”

　　“我不正在敬吗，女人，”克林特说，“现在闭嘴。”他成功捉住珍和奥萝洛朝他脑袋扔过去的纸团，只是稍微晃了一下。“敬酒！敬史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我所认识的最好的人。谢天谢地你给从冰里挖了出来，要不是你的话斯塔克真是完全让人无法忍受。然后敬托尼！你跟你自以为的酷炫狂拽差了十万八千里，不过那盔甲是真心不错，真心的。我的意思是，不夸张，我是真喜欢跟你一块儿出任务，因为实在是有趣。希望你俩百年好合，以及永远、永远不要在我能看到的地方摸来摸去的，因为说真的，史蒂夫大概会做得更好，即便他心里不情愿。”

　　“深受感动。”史蒂夫说，托尼在他身边笑得上气不接下气。

　　“喝！”珍一声令下，朝他们指了指。

　　史蒂夫依言饮了一口苹果汁，托尼把手上的那杯一饮而尽便又走掉了。他往珍和奥萝洛中间一杵，瘫在沙发上，而他们的时尚达人立马又给他满上一杯她正在喝的不知什么软饮。史蒂夫鼓了一会儿勇气准备迎接尴尬的谈话，然后径直朝房间那头走了过去，准备和托尼谈谈到底出了什么问题。

　　索尔像惊雷一样炸进了房间，长发凌乱，披风猎猎，一手拿着妙尔尼尔，另一边的肩膀上扛着一个桶。史蒂夫想起这些年来索尔从阿斯加德带来过的那些佳酿，然后摇了摇头。明天早上整支队伍肯定是废了。他心里暗暗记下，要给神奇四侠那边捎个信，告知他们复仇者起码得到明天下午才能上岗。

　　“吾友。”索尔向他致意。一声闷响，他把酒桶放在了桌上，珍、克林特和罗根随即一拥而上。索尔拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“向你致以最诚挚的祝贺！”

　　“谢了，索尔。我很感激。”

　　“托尼！”索尔揽住托尼的肩膀，单手拥抱他。“这些年来，我参加过数次人类的结婚庆典，除开遭遇超级反派袭击、人群慌乱逃窜以外，我对你们的习俗仍不熟悉。你我情谊匪浅，定要向我告知我的职责。”

　　托尼瞧着来了兴趣。“如果是阿斯加德的庆典，你的职责又是什么？”

　　“将你们灌得不醉不归，”索尔精神奕奕地说，“以及彩礼定下以后，围观新人的合欢之礼。”

　　“哈，”托尼说，“这个嘛，其实我也不是特别 _反对_ ——”

　　“不准有围观。”史蒂夫坚定回绝。

　　托尼挑起一边眉毛。“连索尔都不行？”

　　“就算这是通往世界和平的唯一途径也不行，”史蒂夫说，“无意冒犯，索尔。”　

　　“好吧，我劝过他了。”托尼抬头朝索尔一笑。“你最好是趁罗根把你的酒偷喝干净之前去喝一杯。我看他马上就要把嘴伸到水龙头那儿去了。”

　　“木桶施有魔法。”索尔说。他的神情似笑非笑，眼里闪着光。“我敢断言，罗根的治愈因子是无法与阿斯加德的佳酿抗衡的。”他重重地拍了拍二人的肩膀。托尼被他的力道拍得晃了晃，他露出微笑。“真诚为你二人高兴。”

　　索尔走开去要求他那份酒了，史蒂夫张开嘴，准备——说点什么。因为他们需要谈谈，虽然只是为了搞清楚他们为什么会需要谈谈。但史蒂夫还没来得及开口托尼便又走了，跑去和奥萝洛跳了一支舞。史蒂夫只好忙着劝阻罗根杀掉偷酒喝的彼得——他实打实地得劝彼得从天花板上下来。克林特毫无用处地在一旁哈哈大笑，而汉克很明显已经不行了，现在正醉倒在珍的肩膀上。或者说刚刚还在——现在他正慢慢朝她大腿滑过去，脸却死死地埋在她的……胸部。珍似乎毫不介意。

　　他寻了个空当给神奇四侠发了信息——有点惊讶的是里德这会儿还醒着，还给他回了信息，这家伙真是和托尼一样疯了似的不眠不休——然后想着要是从他自己的派对上告退会不会很不礼貌，这时候托尼走过他身边，往他手里塞了一杯酒。

　　他想也没想便接过了，这杯不是珍的什么水果饮料；但他还没来得及道谢托尼便匆匆离开，径直向厨房走去。史蒂夫拿起杯子便皱起了眉，还没喝就闻到了一股酒精味。

　　史蒂夫把杯子搁在咖啡桌上，跟着托尼进了厨房，正好看见他的爱人往水槽里吐了一口酒，然后感激地结果贾维斯递给他的咖啡。他把第一口咖啡也吐掉了，然后几口喝下了约莫半杯。除了奥创那次，史蒂夫还没见过他这么慌乱不安的模样。

　　“托尼。”史蒂夫说着一只手抚上托尼的脊背，手指在那对蝴蝶骨之间张开。“没事吧？”

　　“嗯。”托尼应道。他瞧着有些心神不宁，但并不难过。史蒂夫和贾维斯交换了一个眼神，贾维斯便到厨房另一头忙活去了。“抱歉。”

　　“别道歉。”史蒂夫一手环住托尼的腰，贴着他站在身边。“我猜是珍忘记该给你倒软饮了？”

　　“阿斯加德货实在太猛，她已经飘飘欲仙了，”托尼悔恨地道，“是我自己的错。我该注意点。”他又喝了一口咖啡，叹气。“我吓得魂都丢了。喝第一口，我就意识到错了——我想过就此放弃。”

　　“但你没有，”史蒂夫说，“我想这才是最重要的。”他犹豫了一瞬，继而开口道，“很高兴你递给我了。”

　　“我知道你不会还给我。”托尼笑道。他抵在史蒂夫身上，头靠上他的肩膀。史蒂夫紧了紧怀抱，把他搂得更近些。“我也知道如果放弃，我就永远也没办法直视你的眼睛了。所以。”

　　“就算那样我也爱你，”史蒂夫说着亲吻他的头发，“不过我会很担心，可能还会有一点点生气——”

　　“和失望，”托尼说，“你简直不知道你失望的时候有多可怕。就连 _罗根_ 都不想让你失望。卢克·凯吉他老妈比你都略逊一筹。”他喝完咖啡，把杯子搁在了水槽里。“现在突然不想去玩了。”

　　“你想一个人待一会儿吗？”

　　托尼转过头来，亲吻史蒂夫的脖颈。“一点也不想。”

　　史蒂夫轻轻揉着他的背。“所以……我猜我们该谈谈了？”

　　托尼往后退开一点，眼睛微眯。看着他脸上闪过的一丝慌乱，史蒂夫不知该觉得宽慰还是警惕。“怎么了？”

　　史蒂夫退开，两手抓住托尼的肩膀，强自忍住摇晃他的欲望。“你啊！”他说，看着托尼皱起的眉头却又心生悔意。“不是 _你_ ，别乱想，但你之前说过我们需要谈谈。你说——”他放下手，往后退了一步，已经不在意自己是不是看起来浑身是刺了。“你说这事很意外。然后听你的语气好像不是什么好的意外。”

　　他看得出来托尼正在回忆他们之前的对话，也看出了托尼明白过来的那一瞬。他忽然在史蒂夫胸前瘫软下来。“别像那样吓唬我，”他说，“我还以为你——”他有些茫然地摆了摆手，而史蒂夫甚至都没顾得上接他的话。

　　“所以你不是要找个安静的角落拒绝我？”他问。

　　托尼往后靠，恼火地看了一眼史蒂夫。

　　史蒂夫下意识地又把手放上了托尼的肩膀。“所以你说这事出乎意料意想不到感情冲击很大是怎么个意思？”

　　“就那个意思。史蒂夫。”托尼这会儿又带上些许笑容了。“我没想到今晚你会求婚，恐怕队伍里其他人也是。那又不是什么坏事。”

　　“你说‘我们绝对需要谈谈’，”史蒂夫说，“谁会那么说啊？从来都不是什么好事。”

　　“我们 _是_ 该谈谈。”托尼说。他又近了史蒂夫的身，头重重地靠着史蒂夫的肩膀，手放在史蒂夫的大腿上。“到时候要应付媒体，发布声明什么的，我知道你讨厌这个。不管我们做什么，人们都会拿我们当做例子，不管是好例子还是坏例子。我知道你其实不喜欢一直待在公众的目光下，当个名人——或者当个名人的爱人——但现在要棘手得多了。”

　　“那也没什么。”他两手在托尼脊背上扣在一起，细细体会着他的男友——他的未婚夫，想到这的时候他心里升起一股愚蠢的骄傲来——在他脖颈边低哼的感觉。“得告诉黑寡妇你要永远离开婚恋市场了……真可怕啊。”

　　“这个嘛，你把好消息告诉巴基·巴恩斯的时候我得跑去另一块大陆避难，”托尼说，“如果他又想杀我，那就不准他来参加婚礼了。”

　　“我尽量劝劝吧。”史蒂夫一本正经地说，因为如果又开始争论巴基到底恨不恨托尼的话，他就又会被赶进原来那间房孤独入眠了。

　　“骗子。”托尼说着，语气却充斥着柔情，又混着些盎然兴味，所以史蒂夫也不怎么担心了。“我说真的。这是件大事，我们也都是名人。我们没有隐私可言而且——史蒂夫，人们会议论我们的关系，我们的过去，我们的未来。我们得有一段时间不能有私人生活了。你觉得没问题吗？”

　　《超人类之星》——一本充斥着闲言碎语和花边新闻的八卦周刊，不过八卦对象不是娱乐明显、政客而是超人类和变种人——两个月之前曾刊登过一篇文章，指控史蒂夫虐待托尼。他们还捏造出一大堆标题，断言托尼是个来自未来的赛博格，史蒂夫是个唯利是图的雇佣兵，而托尼在办公室里养了一后宫的性感女郎，在和史蒂夫的关系中偷情。史蒂夫知道以后可能情况会更糟，但他们会采取实际行动反击的。“没什么的。”

　　“那好。”托尼说，语气却流露出史蒂夫说的话他一个字也不信。“下礼拜要是佩雷兹·希尔顿跑出来说什么我们结婚只是为了让我们的私生子有个合法身份，你可别怪我啊。”

　　“我认为你要是怀孕，我们的麻烦可就比佩雷兹·希尔顿大多了。”

　　“你就可劲贫吧，”托尼说，“但我知道你对狗仔队是什么感觉。指不定下一回我们被破坏组袭击的时候就会有人跳出来拿镁光灯闪瞎你的眼，然后接下来的一个礼拜你就只会喋喋不休什么不尊重隐私啦，败坏的道德啦，你们那个年代真正的记者都是什么样啦，云云。”

　　也许他是对的。不过，这个史蒂夫也可以忍。“你知道吗，克林特是对的。”

　　托尼打量了他一眼。“我跟我自以为的酷炫狂拽差了十万八千里？”

　　史蒂夫笑着吻他。“你酷炫狂拽得很呢。不，另外一句。”

　　“你能比我做得更好？”托尼正挑起一边眉毛看着他，很明显是跟贾维斯学的，通常意味着他要大事不好了，最好趁现在举手投降道歉。

　　“另外一句，”史蒂夫说，“那句我不想要别的任何人。还有那句我们两个是天造地设的一对。”

　　“后面那句他才没说过呢。”托尼说。

　　“他那个祝酒词，我就是这么理解的。”史蒂夫说。

　　“等他清醒了，我要跟他讲他要求跟我们玩3P。”

　　“他会一连几天躲着你的。”一连几周，或者更长。史蒂夫在心里暗暗记下要更改训练计划，不给托尼任何借格斗之机捉弄克林特机会。他可是有前科的。直到现在，史蒂夫安排彼得上格斗课时他都还会脸红。

　　“我也不想要别的任何人，”托尼说，“只是顺便跟你说一下。”

　　史蒂夫把托尼拉到身边，直到他们胸膛相抵。他低头与他接吻。“连索尔也不想？”

　　托尼佯作认真思考。“好吧，如果你听话的话，我就考虑一下。不过这可不算破坏婚姻关系啊。”

　　“也许等到你生日吧。”史蒂夫说。

　　隔壁房间的噪音忽地又变大了，一个熟悉的声音震耳欲聋地响了起来。“小情侣现在在哪儿呢？”

　　托尼退开一点，史蒂夫却又把他拉回怀里。“那是本·格里姆吗？他来这儿干嘛？”

　　约翰尼·斯多姆出现在厨房门廊前，头上戴着一顶纸制派对帽，手里端着两杯啤酒。“嘿！我找着啦，本！”他夸张地朝他们眨了眨眼。“就给你俩留点小空间吧。”他从门口退出去，接着就听见他大喊：“他们在厨房里面大干三百回合呢，哥们！”

　　“怎么神奇四侠也来了？”尴尬地沉默了一阵后，托尼问道。

　　史蒂夫想起来了。“我大概是跟里德提了一句？让他们神奇四侠明早保持警惕，因为复仇者这边估计都要宿醉。”

　　“适得其反，”托尼叹了口气，“我们是不是该回去当负责任的队伍领袖了啊？”

　　“实际上，”史蒂夫缓缓开口道，“我在想要是我们从咱俩的订婚派对上溜出去，让我们的客人自生自灭会不会很不礼貌？”

　　托尼的手滑进史蒂夫的Ｔ恤，手掌抵着他的脊背，手指轻轻扫过，弄得他发痒。“其实吧，我觉得这很像我们会干的事。”

　　隔壁房间有什么东西打碎了，彼得开始有些癫狂地大笑。有谁在低沉地说话，应该是罗根无误，不过也可能是珍，如果她真的气急了的话。一阵可怕的雷声滚过，似乎是从房子里面传出来的。

　　他们互相瞪了一会儿。“你之前是不是说要去大床上干点啥来着？”史蒂夫问道。

　　“老天啊，是的。”


End file.
